4 am Wake Up Call:Missing Scenes
by Tonks32
Summary: This is my version of deleted scenes. Just little snippets that have come to me now that I've completed the story!
1. Chapter 1

so I've been rereading my stories and going to do at least two things. One have my fantastic beta go through them and fix the many mistakes and two make little missing scenes because I do miss this series and the relationships I created. Anyways enjoy. This snippet helps explain Nate's age change.

* * *

Beckett quietly opened her son's bedroom to peek inside. She was surprised to find Nate in his usual sprawled out position still asleep. She checked the Captain America clock near his bed to make sure she got the time right. It was just past eight in the morning on the boy's birthday and he was still dead to the world. Last year Nate couldn't even wait until the sun came up before he came bursting into their bedroom hooting and hollering at the top of his lungs that he was a big boy since he turned three. Seeing him there sleeping made Beckett wonder if her lack of attention at home was the cause for his lack of excitement. Castle had been so kind to point out on more than one occasion that the case had been the center of her attention. It had been some time since a case sucked her under.

"Still asleep?" Castle asked in a whisper from behind.

"Yeah."

Hearing the strain in his wife's face, he tugged her inside with a gleam in his eye. It was time for a little pay back. Nate's favorite way to wake them up was to run full speed, launching himself on the bed and bounce next to them until he achieved his goal of waking them. Castle looked at Beckett and watched a smile cross her face when she caught on to his plan. Together they flanked the bed and flopped down on the mattress. The force of it was enough to send Nate bouncing up a good foot or two off the bed.

"Wha…" Still half asleep, Nate settled back down on the bed in confusion.

"Wake up sleepy head," Castle chimed in bouncing lightly on the bed.

Beckett started doing the same on the other side, "It's after eight on a Saturday."

Nate rubbed the sleep form his eyes, "It is?"

"Yes," Beckett grinned, "And guess what?"

His small brow furrowed, "What?"

"It's your birthday!" Both parents said in unison.

A bit of excitement crossed his face, but not the proper amount, leaving Beckett with a heavy heart. He hadn't expected her to be here, so it meant that the celebration would be moved to when she did come home. She glanced at her husband and he did his best to reassure her that everything was going well. That this wasn't her fault.

Castle hopped off the bed, "And because it is your birthday, I think that means you can have whatever you want for breakfast?"

Nate sat up in the bed with a curious expression, "Even if I want ice cream?"

"Is it your birthday?" Castle wondered.

"Yeah."

"Then if you want ice cream, then ice cream it is!"

"Cool!"

"Anything else?" Castle was already halfway out the door.

"French toast!" Nate called out and crawled, well more falling than anything, out of the bed since his legs were still tangled in his sheets. He bounced straight back to his feet to beam at his mother, "Are you going to make French toast? Don't tell dad, but you make them so much better than anyone else in the world."

"I do?" Matching his excitement, Beckett rolled out of bed to scoop her son up into her arms. Her son began to ramble, chasing away all her nagging thoughts about how horrible a mother she was. They were still there, in the back of her mind, she just did all she could to focus on the moment.

Castle already had the ingredients out on the counter by the time his wife and son made it down. Nate nearly jumped out of his mother's arms when he spotted his father, "Mommy is going to make them?"

Castle frowned, "Are you implying that I am incapable of making French toast, Nathan Castle?"

The newly turned four year old did his best to school his features, "Umm… no you can. It's… It's…"

"I get it," Castle grumbled placing the skillet he was holding onto the counter. "I'll make some fresh OJ since I'm unworthy to make King Nathan's French toast."

Beckett picked up where her husband left off, while Nate happily climbed onto the stool. "So what do you want to do today?"

Surprise crossed the boy's face, "You don't have to go to work?"

"Nope. Today is your day, and as well as it is within the law, you can do whatever you want to."

"Careful with that, Kate." Martha warned coming down the stairs looking fabulous in her pajamas like always. "He is half Rick you know."

Beckett knew that one very well. Everyday Nate exerted some type of mannerism, trait, saying that was just like his father. It was her greatest hope that, at some point, her son would start to show some of her mannerisms. "That's why I added within the law. If I didn't then Nate would have asked to climb the Statue of Liberty."

"Aww… man," Nate pouted though his eyes twinkled with laughter, "That was on the top of my list of things to do."

"Sorry, mister."

While his grandmother and father were busy, Nate switched seats to be closer to his mother. He didn't want to be overheard. "You're really going to spend the day with me? No work?"

Beckett stopped what she was doing so she could look him in the eyes, "No work." She promised. Grey would not tarnish another special day. "Now, start making your list so we can have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

one of these days I'll write a happy missing scene... Enjoy :D Thanks to my awesome Beta :D

* * *

Just short of five a.m. Castle was awakened from his slumber at his wife's bedside by the sudden change in the equipment monitoring her vitals. Panicked, the writer shot to his feet trying to make sense of the numbers on the screen. There were spiking lines and rapidly changing numbers. All he knew for sure was that it wasn't good. "Kate." Castle touched her hand to find it bitterly cold and clammy. His eyes drifted downward and his stomach turned at the blood soaking the sheets between her legs. Bolting out the door, Castle had to catch himself on the door frame so he didn't just collapse to the floor. "Someone," His voice cracked with fear, "Please help!"

The night nurse at the station was already making her way down the hall, "What's wrong?"

"T-There is blood. Lots of it." He was already moving back to Beckett's bedside. Now that the lights were fully on he could see just how pale his wife was. The monitor continued to wail. "What is it?"

The nurse ignore him as she slammed her hand on a switch that set off another alarm before releasing the bed so it was level. "Her blood pressure is dropping and she's crashing."

The world came to a crashing halt, "What?" No this couldn't be happening. Everything was fine, they said everything was fine. The doctor assured both of them that any further complications were highly unlikely. His daughter was already in the NICU and now he was watching the life slip out of his wife again. Why was this happening? Tears blurred his vision, "Please you have to help her! Please!"

"We will do all that we can." The nurse was already through the drawers for the right supplies, "I need you to go outside Mr. Castle."

The writer stood his ground, "No." There was no way he could take his eyes off her. Not when he came to the painful realization that it could be the last time. There was so much blood.

"We need the room." This time it came from the doctor dashing into the room. "Now!"

It took another member of the hospital staff to remove Castle from the room. The hallway was eerily silent, chilling him to the bone. He choked on a sob upon hearing the doctor calling from someone to start CPR. Why? The question had him sliding down to the floor in uncontrollable sobs. Why was the damn universe constantly putting them through hell? Didn't they do enough to get a fucking break?

Two hours later, Castle was hunched in a chair beside Brianna's NICU unit. It was nearly unbearable to see the small tube stuck in her nose and all the nodes attached to her tiny body. Just a cautionary measure she was a premature baby. A normal step they said. Castle was having a hard time believing that the doctor was right. After all they said the same thing about Beckett who was now in the OR fighting for her life. Fighting tears, Castle buried his face in his hands.

"Rick?"

The writer looked up at the sound of his ex-wife's voice. Sure enough Meredith was standing just inside the room holding a bundle of flowers and two small presents. "Meredith?" He couldn't find the strength to stand plus he wasn't so sure that his legs were strong enough to bare his weight. "What are you doing here?"

The actress unloaded her arms in an empty chair before moving towards the distraught man, "Alexis called when Kate went into labor." One look at his bloodshot eyes told her that things were bad. Her heart ached at Castle's anguish, "The front desk directed me here. What happened? Is Kate okay?"

"I don't… don't." He broke and buried his face in his hands again. The sobs shook him violently. There was no holding them back. Ever since learning of Beckett's pregnancy he had done everything he could to remain positive. He tried to never let her or anyone else know just how petrified he was about the whole thing. He had done such a great job of burying every nightmare and late night worrying session. Now all of that was just pouring out in gut wrenching sobs.

Meredith did the only thing she could and wrapped her arms around his shaking form. Were there really any words for this situation? The man was once again faced with the possibility of losing his wife and possibly his child if her current location was any indication. How was he even still whole? If she was in the same position, Meredith was sure that she would have shattered into a million pieces. She ran a hand over Castle disheveled hair, "What happened?"

"There were some complications with the birth, but they told us everything was okay. And it was until a few hours again. They said something about a rupture." Castle's sobs turned into soft hiccups. "They didn't say much before they wheeled her off into surgery."

"Where is Martha?"

"I haven't told them." He rested his forehead in the crock of his ex-wife's arm, "I don't want to worry them."

"So you're going to do it all for them." Meredith hated how he tried to shoulder the weight of the world. Sighing, she pressed her face into his hair, "Rick, you don't always have to be the strong one. It's okay for you to lean on someone else."

"I just can't lose her, Meredith." Sniffling, he drew away so he could reach a hand through the hole of the incubator to touch his daughter's tiny hand almost as if she was starved for skin to skin contact. Brianna's fingers curled instantly around his finger. "She needs her mother and so does Nate. I can't do this without her."

Meredith pulled a chair next to his determined not to let him go through this alone. "What is her name?"

Castle wiped his tear stained cheek on his sleeve, "Brianna?"

"She's beautiful." Meredith reached through the other slot to stroke a finger over the newborn's crown, "She's got so much hair."

A strangled laugh caught in his throat, "Alexis was as bald as an old man. I thought it was never going to grow in."

"Now she's got more than she knows what to do with it." Meredith smiled happy that they had been able to get to this point in their relationship having been so rocky after their divorce. "I don't know how I let you talk me into letting it grow out so long."

"I was afraid it wouldn't grow back."

"She screamed bloody murder every morning I brushed the knots out of her hair." Meredith was glad that talking about their daughter chased away his fear even if it was just for a moment or two. "When will you be able to take her home?"

"They said hopefully in a week, maybe two. They are concerned about her breathing and keeping warm."

"Well she's yours and Kate's daughter so you know she's a fighter." Meredith refused to think any differently. Life wouldn't be that cruel to them. Right? "I bet Nate is excited to be a big brother."

"He's already planning on what he's going to teach her when she's older."

"Mr. Castle."

The writer's head jerked up and saw the doctor entering the room with a grim expression. He reached for his ex-wife's hand, "Yes?"

"We've managed to stabilize your wife's condition." The surgeon wasn't surprised his words brought the distraught man any comfort. "She's lost a lot of blood due to hemorrhaging of the womb."

As he listened to the doctor explain what had been done to save Beckett's life, Castle pressed the heel of his hand to his aching eye. An emergency hysterectomy. He knew that after such a difficult birth and her history of miscarriages that they would most likely never have any more children. But there was still a slim possibility. At least an option. Now it was gone. Castle wasn't sure why it sliced at his heart. The surgery was the only way to save her life and he was more than lucky to have three beautiful children. Yet the pain was still there. "Can I…" He felt Meredith's hand give his a tight squeeze, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "They're moving her to recovery as we speak."

Meredith helped the writer on to his unstable feet, "Come on, Rick. She will need you when she wakes."

He didn't have to wait long. Beckett began to stir, fighting the heavy grogginess that seemed to be fall on her. What was going on? This was far more than just waking up from a deep slumber, even if her body had gone past the point of exhaustion. There was also a new pain deep within her abdomen. Oh God, something was terribly wrong.

"Kate." Castle's tired voice penetrated the fog over running her mind. "It's okay, Kate. Open your eyes. I'm here. I'm right here."

His hand was warm and comforting, pulling her towards the world of consciousness and coherent thought. The first thing she saw, after several long minutes of struggling to keep her eyes open, was her husband's worried face. She tried to lift her hand to skim her fingertips over his cheek, but found it too difficult of a task. "Rick?"

"You're okay, baby." To reassure her, Castle rested his palm against her pale face. "Everything is okay."

The sound of tears in his voice and bloodshot eyes told her a different story. Now if she could just get her damn mind to work. "What…Wrong? Bree-."

"She's okay." He promised trying to swallow his sob, "Just a little trouble breathing. You… You started to hemorrhage. The only way to stop it was an emergency surgery."

That explained the feeling like she was trying to fight against through a roaring river of pain. Her brow scrunched, "But I'm okay?"

Castle nodded, "They think so."

Well that wasn't very reassuring, "Think?"

"The cause was a rupture in your uterus. They had to…" His throat tightened, "...to remove it. I'm sorry Kate, but it was the only way to save you."

Her insides ached at the news. Empty. That was the feeling she wouldn't place upon awakening. She was empty. With the part of her womanhood removed, she felt like a failure as both a wife and a woman. She herself had also accepted the fact that Brianna would be the last child that she gave birth to, but it didn't stop the gut wrenching pain that came with the knowledge that even the slightest possibility to have another child was gone. Never again would she experience the wonderful joy of feeling a life growing inside her. A life that was made out of love. A life that was part of her husband. "I'm sorry." A sob bubbled up from her throat that led to the flood gates opening, "I'm so sorry, Rick."

Castle lowered his brow to hers, "You have nothing to apologize for, baby. I love you." Tears fell despite his attempt at reassurance. Seeing her in so much torment made Castle want to sell his soul to whoever it was that could make it all better. "All that matters is you're okay and so is our daughter."

"And what a beautiful little girl she is."

Beckett turned towards the door pleasantly surprised to see the redhead holding the small bundle that was her daughter. "Meredith."

"Alexis called me." She simply explained shifting closer to the bed, "The nurses thought it was a good idea for her to have some skin to skin contract just for a bit. We just have to keep an eye on her breathing."

Castle brushed a stray lock of hair from Beckett's brow, "Can you handle that?"

"I need to hold her." Beckett needed to feel whole again. With the help of her husband and his ex-wife, she was able to hold her newborn daughter to her bare chest. The contact instantly soothed her. Brianna stirred before opening her small eyes to stare at her. Things would be all right. As long as the life in her arms was okay and so was Nate's, they would be just fine. She glanced up to see her husband gazing down at them in awe. Together they could work through anything.


End file.
